Alicia Smith
Appearance Alicia stands at 5'6, she is a little bit on the short side, her hair is always well cared for, she has a very slender body nothing truly noticeable about her.. Alicia wears only a very small bit of makeup her clothing style in the summer she is usually seen in are simple tshirts, blouses, shorts or skirts she wears usually tennis shoes. During the colder months Alicia can usually be seen in a leather jacket, hoodie, sweatpants or long warm jeans. Scars, Tattoos, Piercings A large scar going along her right arm, Alicia got it when she was five years old exploring the woods with some of her friends and her cousin, she slipped and fell, scraping her arm with a very sharp stick jutting out from the ground. There she had to go to the hospital and got stitches. Alicia also has her ears pierced, but no tattoos at all having a fear of needles. Personality Alicia is the oddball in her family, she is very energetic and playful and is sometimes a prankster jumping out from corners to scare either her friends or family. Though she doesn't do anything beyond that or anything that would actually hurt anyone. Alicia is a very loyal friend however and tries her best to try and cheer her friends up whenever they do need it. Alicia's true passion is anything to do with art weather its music, art, drawing or even costume making which are things she likes to do when shes relaxing and not doing homework, studying or hanging out with friends. Biography Alicia's parents first met while they were in high school and they were high school sweethearts who were always together and got along with one another very nicely, they even went to the same college together Alicia's mother went for a teaching career, while her father studied to become a lawyer. When they both graduated college they both got married, Alicia's mother wanted to move to a small town thinking that it would be a perfect place to start a family which they moved to Verona Washington. Alicia's mother got a job at Lincoln Memorial High, while her father worked at a local law firm in town. Two years later Alicia's mother was pregnant with her first child Anthony, and a year later Alicia was born growing up in such a small town Alicia had a close tight knit group of friends. As she got older she got more into video games as well as watching and drawing anime Alicia has gone to a few gaming conventions as well as anime ones. She never got into any sports really except for volley ball which is the only sport she will actually play anything else she will refuse to do anything else. When Alicia turned seventeen her brother Anthony moved out to head to college, the two of them talk almost daily the two of them are very close. When Alicia came out to her parents they both accepted her for who she is and was glad that they accepted her no matter what Alicia works part time at Simone's Coffee after school and on weekends. Superpower Magnetism Manipulation Alicia can affect any matter that is magnetic (iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. Alicia can control any metal that has magnetic properties, she can attract metal objects as well as repel them without having to use her hands. Weaknesses Alicia just discovered her ability, and can only use it on smaller objects anything that is heavier then fifty pounds it will take a toll on her body.Category:Character Category:Act One